Like A Walk In The Park
by DontBeAfraidOfTheDark
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet up in Central Park for a day of fun. When nothing goes as expected, will Percy's mom step in and send them to Camp? Written before The Last Olympian was released, so Percy didn't defeat Kronos yet. Sort of AU, not really. Comments are appreciated! Multi-Chapter


(A/N: So this is my first multiple-chapter story. If this first chapter makes no sense, which it probably won't, don't worry, because the next few chapters go into better detail. And I'm sorry its so short, i had to stop it short so I wouldn't give too much for the next chapter. The next one will be a lot longer! Oh, and I'm uploading this from my iPod Touch, by the way, so I can't do italics from this. So excuse my mess, I'll edit it when I have the chance to get on a computer. Oh, and please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, because I'd love to hear it :) enjoy!) "Percy, it's Annabeth." my mom said, holding the phone against her shoulder. I was doing homework, so my mom said "Don't stay on too long." I rolled my eyes. "Hey Annabeth." I said into the receiver. "Hey. What's up?" she asked. She sounded like she didn't really care. "Homework. You?" I say as nonchalantly as I could because my voice always got a little fidgety when I talked to her. "I'm actually at Central Park. Wanna meet me here and hang out for the day?" "Um, that sounds great, but I missed school Thursday and-" "I'll help you with your homework, Seaweed Brain." she laughed. "Might as well, then. Meet you there in fifteen minutes, alright?" I said, grinning. "Okay. See ya later." she said. "Bye." I hung up and grabbed my jacket. "Mom, I'm going out." I said, poking my head in her room, where she was folding one if Paul's shirts. "What about your homework?" she frowned. "Annabeth said she'd help me later. Besides, I only have algebra and my history quiz left." I said trying to convince her. "Where are you going to meet her?" she asked me, with her eyebrow arched. "Central Park. We're just gonna hang out there." I said. She sighed. "Alright. Be home before ten." she said. I kissed her cheek. "Will do. Thanks mom." I said rushing out. I patted riptide in my pocket while I was running down the stairs. I got a cab, and told them Central Park, right by the eighth softball field. That's our usual meeting place. "Looking for someone, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, taking off her Yankees cap. I smiled as she pulled me into a quick hug before leading me to our usual bench. We sat by a big sweaty guy in work out clothes and an old lady who was complaining about her grandchildren. Gotta love New York. "So how's your school going?" I asked nervously. Her hand was entwined with mine, and it wasn't exactly chilly. She shrugged. "It's going. I don't think its going fast enough, but I guess that's alright for the gods, since their immortal, and all." she rambled. I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it's okay then." We got up after a few more minutes of talking, and Annabeth leaded the way. We pushed through a crowd of tourists and found ourselves face to face with none other than a familiar girl with black hair and a silver jacket. "Thalia?" Annabeth said incredulously. She smiled. "Hey Annabeth," she said, hugging her. She looked at me. "Percy." she nodded. "Thalia." I said quietly. We weren't exactly on the best of terms. "Okay, so could you guys pretend you never saw me?" she pleaded. I didn't say anything, but Annabeth did. "You'd do the same if we asked you." Annabeth said. Thalia smiled even more. "Okay then. You two lovebirds have fun." she said, running off before we could protest. I looked at Annabeth. "Well that was odd." she said. I agreed, then said we should go get something to eat. "Wanna go to a diner? I think there's one a few blocks from here." I said, and she pulled out her phone. I sort of gasped, because she's supposed to keep her phone off at all times, because the sounds that radiate from her phone can irritate every monsters' ears on this island. She smirked. "Relax. I'g going to turn it right back off. Besides, maybe we need some practice with those pests anywa-" she said, not even finishing her sentence. I frowned. "What is it?" I asked. She was staring at her phone. "What?" I asked. "What is it?" "We need to get out of here. Now." she said quickly. She started walking fast. "Is that why Thalia was leaving?" I asked, trying to keep up with her. "No." is all she said. I shook my head, but I followed her anyway, heading back to my mom's apartment. "Well, okay then." I muttered. She didn't hear, and kept on walking. (A/N Post note: I know it was one big paragraph the first time I uploaded it. Hopefully I have fixed it. Thank you for telling me in the kindest way possible. ((did you notice the use of sarcasm? Hehe.)) thanks for reading chap. 2 will be up the day after tomorrow!) 


End file.
